Going Crazy
by xiluhan.7
Summary: Cerita tentang Sehun yang mencoba membuat Luhan kembali mencintainya. Semi-Canon. HUNHAN STORY, BOYXBOY, SHOUNEN-AI, EXO STORY!


**GOING CRAZY**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Angst**

 **Rate : T**

 **Main Cast : Sehun x Luhan**

 **DISCLAIMER : Ide cerita murni milik author, Sehun dan Luhan milik Tuhan**

 **Warning : YAOI, BOYXBOY, Over Drama, Over Nyesek, beresiko menyebabkan kebaperan :D**

 **GOING CRAZY**

 **STORY BEGIN~**

"Terima kasih untuk kerja keras kalian!"

Bersamaan dengan ucapan dari sang sutradara, semua kru yang bertugas di lokasi syuting mulai sibuk membereskan properti-properti yang digunakan untuk keperluan syuting. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir pengambilan gambar untuk film layar lebar yang diproduksi oleh salah satu sutradara terkenal yang bernama Daniel Lee.

Film terbaru garapan Daniel Lee yang berjudul Time Raiders ini melibatkan actor dan aktris ternama dari negeri tirai bambu seperti Borang Jing, Sichun Ma dan Xi Luhan. Yap, kalian tidak salah baca Xi Luhan, mantan member EXO yang juga turut mengambil bagian dalam film dengan genre action adventure tersebut.

Setelah resmi mengundurkan diri sebagai member EXO, Luhan memang memutuskan untuk kembali ke negara asalnya dan melanjutkan karir solonya sebagai penyanyi dan juga aktor. Walaupun keputusan untuk hengkang dari EXO adalah suatu hal yang sulit baginya, karena ia harus meninggalkan rekan satu grup dan juga para fans yang selama ini telah mendukung karirnya sebagai member EXO. Namun keputusan Luhan sudah bulat, tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan lagi karena baginya hal tersebut adalah pilihan terbaik yang harus dia jalani.

"Luhan, terima kasih untuk kerja kerasmu, kau bisa beristrahat dengan tenang malam ini. Karena minggu depan kita akan mulai melakukan promosi" ucap sang sutradara pada Luhan yang tengah bersiap untuk pulang.

"Baik Sutradara, aku akan menggunakan waktu istrahatku dengan baik sebelum kembali sibuk dengan promosi film kita" balas Luhan tersenyum.

"Baiklah lanjutkan kegiatanmu, aku akan berbicara dengan para pemain yang lain"

Daniel Lee berjalan menginggalkan Luhan yang hanya membungkuk sopan selepas kepergian sang sutradara. Dia kembali merapikan barang-barangnya dan bersiap untuk pulang bersama sang manajer.

"Luhan, ada telepon dari Sehun"

Luhan yang sudah duduk santai dikursi penumpang menoleh ke arah manajernya yang baru saja memasuki mobil.

"Apa yang dia katakan?"

"Tadi aku sudah memberitahunya kalau kau masih syuting, dan dia hanya bilang agar kau menelponnya kembali setelah kau selesai syuting" jawab Hangeng, manajer Luhan.

"Hmm, terima kasih ge"

Setelah menanggapi jawaban Hangeng, Luhan yang merasa kelelahan karena seharian melakukan syuting memutuskan untuk tidur di kursi penumpang. Dia akan menelpon Sehun nanti.

.

.

.

Rupanya Luhan benar-benar kelelahan, setibanya di apartemen miliknya Luhan kembali melanjutkan tidurnya dan mengabaikan ponsel yang sedari tadi bergetar yang tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk berhenti menandakan sosok diseberang sana yang tanpa lelah untuk mengharap balasan dari si pemilik handphone.

Keesokan paginya Luhan terbangun dengan kondisi yang lebih baik. Istrahat semalaman cukup membuat rasa lelahnya berkurang. Jam baru menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi saat Luhan merasakan getaran ponselnya yang menurutnya cukup mengganggu paginya yang indah. Tanpa melihat siapa yang menelpon, Luhan langsung mengangkatnya.

' _Lu._ ' Terdengar suara yang sangat Luhan kenali.

 ** _Sehun_**. Rupanya Sehun yang menelpon.

" _Yeobseyo_ , oh Sehun-ah, _mian_ tadi malam aku sangat lelah jadi tidak sempat menelponmu" Jawab Luhan _to the point_. Seolah tahu jika Sehun akan menanyakan hal tersebut.

' _Hm, gwaencanha. Aku mengerti_ ' jawab Sehun yang setelah itu diam tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi.

"Ada apa hm? Kenapa menelponku pagi-pagi sekali? Kau mengganggu tidurku!" canda Luhan mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana karena kediaman Sehun.

' _Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya merindukanmu. Sudah lama kita tidak bicara seperti ini_ ' jawab Sehun.

Kini giliran Luhan yang terdiam. Sehun merindukan dirinya. Rindu yang berbeda dari rindu member EXO lainnya untuk Luhan. Dan Luhan sangat mengetahui hal itu.

' _Lu_ '

"Oh, ya aku juga merindukanmu _dongsaeng-ah_ " Kekeh Luhan mencoba bersikap seperti biasa.

' _Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan dongsaeng, aku tidak menyukainya_ '. Gumam Sehun tidak suka

"Wae? Kau memang _dongsaeng-_ ku, aku lebih tua empat tahun jika kau lupa" balas Luhan masih dengan candaannya yang sangat jelas terdengar terpaksa.

' _Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda Luhan._ '

"Baiklah, cukup Sehun-ah. Jangan bersikap seperti ini, kita sudah berakhir. Kau dan aku sudah bukan sepasang kekasih lagi. Kau hanya seorang dongsaeng bagiku sekarang. Kumohon jangan membuat keadaan ini semakin sulit". Ungkap Luhan panjang membuat keheningan tercipta diantara keduanya. Karena tidak mendapat jawaban dari Sehun, Luhan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Jadi Sehun-ah bisakah kau hanya menganggapku sebagai hyung sama seperti yang lain, hmm?"

' _Kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu Lu, aku tidak pernah bisa menganggapmu sebagai hyungku_ ' lirih Sehun. Luhan mencoba mengabaikan ucapan Sehun yang entah mengapa terdengar sangat menyakitkan ditelinganya. Dia tahu, sangat tahu sebesar apa rasa cinta pemuda itu untuknya. Begitu juga sebaliknya, Luhan juga sangat mencintai Sehun. Tapi dia sudah memutuskan untuk tidak menjalin hubungan lagi dengan pemuda bermarga Oh tersebut, sebesar apapun rasa cintanya Luhan tidak bisa kembali bersama Sehun.

Luhan mengehela nafasnya, sepertinya ia harus mengakhiri pembicaraan ini. Lebih tepatnya dia memilih untuk menghindar.

"Aku harus bersiap sekarang, pagi ini aku memiliki jadwal syuting. Kita bicara lagi lain kali Sehun-ah. Bye" Panggilan tersebut akhirnya terputus. Luhan memutusnya secara sepihak tanpa mengunggu jawaban dari Sehun.

Luhan masih terduduk di tempat tidurnya. Tidak berniat untuk beranjak sedikitpun dari posisinya saat ini. Bersiap untuk syuting? Huh, itu hanya alasan klise untuk menghindar dari Sehun. Dia tidak memiliki jadwal apapun hari ini. Dia berbohong. Dia mencoba membangun benteng pertahanan agar tidak kembali jatuh pada sosok yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya tersebut.

.

.

.

Luhan yang berasal dari China memulai karirnya sebagai penyanyi dengan bergabung pada sebuah agensi ternama di Korea Selatan. Pada tahun 2012 ia memulai debutnya sebagai member idol grup bernama EXO dengan kesebelas member lainnya, Suho, Xiumin, Kris, Lay, Baekhyun, Chen, Chanyeol, DO, Tao, Kai dan Sehun. EXO dapat dikatakan sebagai salah satu ido grup yang sangat terkenal, tidak hanya di Korea, tetapi juga di dunia. Dengan jumlah fans yang tidak main-main, EXO mencapai puncak kejayaannya dengan meraih berbagai penghargaan bergengsi. Tentu kesuksesan tersebut diraih berkat usaha dan kerja keras mereka selama ini.

Namun hal yang sangat tidak diharapkan terjadi. Tidak pernah terbayangkan dalam benak para fansnya, satu persatu member EXO hengkang dari group yang telah membesarkan nama mereka. Dimulai dari Kris, lalu Luhan dan yang terakhir Tao. Ketiganya memutuskan untuk berada di jalannya sendiri. Hal itu tentu saja membuat para fans merasa sangat terpukul dan menyesalkan keputusan ketiga pria yang sangat mereka idolakan itu. Tapi dibalik itu semua, ada beberapa orang yang jauh merasa terpukul dengan kejadian tersebut. Siapa lagi jika bukan member EXO itu sendiri. Kehilangan sahabat yang sudah dianggap sebagai keluarga sendiri, yang telah berjuang bersama menciptakan luka tersendiri untuk member EXO lainnya. Dan luka itu sangat nyata dirasakan oleh Sehun, maknae dari EXO.

Bagaimana tidak, salah satu dari mantan member EXO yang telah hengkang merupakan orang yang sangat ia cintai. Bukan sekedar cinta sebagai sahabat ataupun keluarga, tetapi cinta sebagai seorang kekasih. Ya, oramg itu tidak lain adalah Luhan. Xi Luhan.

Sehun dan Luhan menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Mereka sama-sama lelaki memang, tapi mereka tidak peduli. Cinta telah membutakan keduanya. Bertahun-tahun bersama membuat mereka merasakan perasaan yang berbeda dari sekedar dongsaeng dan hyung. Dan mereka baru menyadarinya setahun setelah memulai debut mereka.

Romansa cinta Sehun dan Luhan dilalui layaknya pasangan umumnya. Mereka saling bergenggaman tangan, berbagi kehangatan lewat pelukan dan bahkan tak jarang mereka mengungkapkan rasa cinta mereka dengan melakukan adegan dewasa. Dan tentu saja hal tersebut dilakukan secara diam-diam. Karena biar bagaimanapun, hubungan yang dijalani Sehun dan Luhan masih sangat tabu di mata masyarakat. Jadi hanya member EXO dan beberapa orang terdekat saja yang mengetahui hubungan mereka.

Rupanya hubungan yang dijalin oleh Sehun dan Luhan tidak berjalan lama. Bukan karena sudah tidak saling cinta. Bukan. Keputusan yang diambil oleh pemuda yang lebih tua penyebabnya. Luhan yang memutuskan untuk keluar dari EXO, juga secara sepihak memutuskan hubungannya dengan Sehun.

"Sehun, aku ingin berhenti"

Sehun yang bingung dengan perkataan Luhan yang tiba-tiba hanya memasang raut bingung. Saat itu mereka sedang istrahat di dorm EXO-M setelah melakukan konser di Beijing.

"Aku ingin kita putus"

Seketika jantung Sehun seolah berhenti berdetak karena ucapan Luhan yang sangat tiba-tiba.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Lu? Aku tidak mengerti" Sehun mencari penjelasan.

"Kau tahukan aku sudah memutuskan akan berhenti dari EXO, dan aku rasa aku tidak melanjutkan hubungan kita"

Luhan memang memberitahukan rencananya yang ingin keluar dari EXO ke member lainnya. Setidaknya dia tidak ingin menyakiti teman-temannya terlalu dalam jika dia memutuskan secara tiba-tiba pikir Luhan, walaupun kenyataannya mereka tetap merasa terluka.

"Ya aku tahu. Tapi kenapa harus putus? Aku tidak masalah jika harus menjalin hubungan jarak jauh denganmu Lu. Jadi jangan mengatakan hal konyok seperti itu. Aku tidak mau putus dengamun!" tegas Sehun.

Luhan hanya terdiam, dia terlalu lelah untuk memaksakan diri berdebat dengan Sehun sekarang. Tubuhnya sedang tidak bersahabat. Terlebih mereka baru menyelesaian konser tunggal mereka dan itu membuat Luhan semakin merasa tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Dan Sehun menyadari itu.

"Istrahatlah" gumam Sehun yang kemudian mendaratkan kecupan pada kening Luhan, memeluknya erat seolah dia takut kelihangan pria mungil yang sangat dicintainya itu.

.

.

.

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak Luhan mengatakan ingin putus dari Sehun. Selama itu pula laki-laki yang selalu mengaku dirinya manly itu menghindar dari Sehun. Sehari setelah konser di Beijing Luhan memang memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumah orang tuanya karena alasan sakit dan dia ingin dirawat oleh ibunya. Sedangkan member lainnya tetap tinggal di dorm. Selama berada di rumah orangtuanya Luhan hanya sesekali menghubungi Suho dan member EXO lainnya, kecuali Sehun, untuk memberitahukan kondisinya. Hal tersebut tentu saja membuat Sehun uring-uringan selama berhari-hari. Terlebih hari ini mereka harus kembali ke Korea untuk melanjutkan aktifikas EXO dan Luhan sama sekali tidak ingin berbicara dengannya dan menolak semua panggilan Sehun.

Hingga hari keberangkatan mereka ke Korea, Sehun benar-benar tidak bertemu dengan Luhan bahkan untuk meminta penjelasan tentang kejelasan hubungan mereka, Sehun tidak mendapatkannya.

.

.

.

 **TBC or Delete?**

Oke kenalkan saya author baru, salam kenal semuanya *bow

Ini cerita udah lama nempel di kepala, baru sempat dikeluarin(?), jadi mohon masukkannya buat segala kekurangan yang ada^^

Mind to review?


End file.
